Silent Love Sings
by ginny7777
Summary: A strange girl shows up in Konoha and Tsunade asks Sasuke to watch over her. But shes so suspicious, whats Sasuke to make of her? Placed after Naruto and Sakura drag his traitor butt home.much better than my others, i promise!


**Silent Love Sings**

**Chap title**: Hello, my name is Love

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto owns Naruto and cast and I do not… waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

**Summary**: A strange girl shows up in Konoha and Tsunade asks Sasuke to take care of her. She's so suspicious, what's Sasuke to think of her?

**AN**: hey, its Gin, I know my last two fics were busts, but this one is ten times better! So… enjoy. R&R!

'Sound'

"Speech"

"_Emphasis"_

'_Thoughts'_

'Tack, tack, tack, tack, tack'

A certain Uchiha of ours was walking down the corridors leading to the hokage's office.

He vaguely wondered why considering he could not carry out missions since he was on probation. How he hated probation. All he could do was spar and avoid left over fangirls, who looked like they had grown in number even without Sakura or Ino (who had both more likely subconscious fallen in love with Shikamaru and Sai.) Sasuke was actually getting bored of ducking into alleyways, but every time he thought of the goal he had yet to complete, he would've rather faced Itachi again than go though that with one of his fangirls. For pity's sake, the word _marriage_ made him flinch!

Finally, he reached the hokage's door.

'Tpp, tpp'

"Enter"

He opened the door to find Tsunade standing at her window overlooking Konoha, instead of her usual place sprawled over her desk unconscious, with an empty bottle of sake in hand.

"Hokage -sama?"

"Ah, Sasuke. I requested your presence to ask you of a personal favor." She turned and sat at her desk looking up at him expectantly.

"What is it?" Was it just him, or did Tsunade-sama look fidgety?

"I would like you to lend one of the houses from your compound since you are now the sole owner of the Uchiha estate."

"To whom," Sasuke felt the familiar sensation of victory from what she had reminded him of, if not a little pain, "For what purpose?"

"I have come across a person with a unique… _talent_ that interests me,"

"And you would want me to house them?" _'It's not everyday the Hokage is interested in your skill.'_

"Precisely,"

"The houses have not been inhabited for a while…" 'If 3 ½ years did that to my house, I can only imagine what the others must look like.'

"I knew this and the person has been informed of the situation."

"Situation?" he asked, eyes suddenly turning dark. Had she told him of the massacre? He didn't want pity from some stranger.

"Only that the compound has had no one living there for a period of time." She elaborated; fully aware of the Uchiha pride he carried though his veins. "They are to clean out a house on their own before living there."

"Where will they live in the while?"

"They have only arrived this morning. I had planned to have them stay in a hotel."

Sasuke thought for a bit, then, "No, since I live in the main house I have more than enough spare rooms than for the hokage to waste the village's money. They will stay in my family's compound free of charge if they are truly helping the village."

In all honesty, Tsunade _had_, key word, _had_, planned on paying Sasuke for his troubles but she liked this plan a lot more. She would get to keep her sake money.

"That is quite considerate of you, '_being you_,' are you sure?" '_Say yes!!_'

"As long as they will not disturb my training, and is not as loud as my ex-teammates, I am content."

"Very well, I will- 'Tpp, tpp!' "Never mind. Come in!"

The door slowly creped open. Slender fingers wound around the door's edge as it opened wider. Sasuke quickly found that "they" was "She."

As the fingers led their mistress through the door, Sasuke found himself being dumbfounded. If silence hadn't been in his nature, Tsunade would've known straight away. What on earth was she _wearing_?

On her feet she wore shoes that covered them entirely. Inside were what looked like socks, but they only reached her ankles. On her legs she wore odd pants. They were made of a strange, rough-looking material, and were a navy-blue color _hint_. They were also a bit baggy which was odd to find, even in foreign countries.

Tied around her waist were the sleeves of a jacket with an interior not un-similar to that of unwoven wool. Border lining this as well as being the exterior was a more blue material. This however was smoother looking, and contain a bit of a green tint. Her style of shirt wearing was decent, really the only normal thing pertaining to her wardrobe. A slightly baggy, form hiding shirt; deep tan, sleeves reaching the elbow. She had a bracelet on her left wrist; a thick chain with a large heart encrusted with diamonds as the charm. Her right wrist was sporting a red… scrounge? Was that what it was called? Whatever. Her forearm was also covered in bracelets… rubber bracelets, imprinted with strange markings. He briefly wondered if it was code.

Then he took a look at her features. 1Her skin was a bit more colored than he was use to seeing. Only slightly more light than Akibi in fact. Dark brown eyes, he couldn't see the pupil. Dark brown hair that was pulled back, only to turn to a braid. At her position in the door, he couldn't see how long her hair was.

It was then Sasuke realized something… Sasuke had been looking (since Uchihas didn't stare) at her for a while. But for the duration of his little inspection, the girl had not returned so much as a glance. She gazed diligently to the hokage, though not without nervousness displayed across the youth's face.

"Uchiha Sasuke has agreed to let you accompany him in the main house while you choose one for yourself in the compound."

She nodded once and then turned to Sasuke and signed her thanks.

"She will not speak and has promised not to disturb your trainings or routines. She won't be a burden."

"Hn," Which is here translated to, "I doubt that."

"Oh, Sasuke, since you are on probation and therefore have no missions, I have decided to grant you an assignment."

Sasuke perked up with interest. The girl looked on, mildly intrigued.

"Everyday, after training, you are to spend one full hour teaching her how to read and write Kanji."

Both teenagers stared at her. One felt just surprise. The other held a glint that could only be named murderous toward the poor Tsunade. It's best it was said who.

Sasuke looked at the girl for a brief moment before voicing the question both had been brewing, "What?"

"One of her talents is to write in a different language. If she were to teach it to the ANBU would truly raise our defense levels."

"… I see."

"You may leave now, I have more work," She said this last bit with a hint of dismay.

"Wait, Tsunade-sama!"

"Yes?" both females looked at him questioningly.

"What is her name?" the girl immediately turned a shade of pink and looked down.

"Ai," the older one said with a smirk, "her name is Ai."

Said person quickly grabbed her pack and walked (sprinted) out the door. As he followed her, Sasuke sighed. This would be a long day.


End file.
